nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatori Walk in The Streets 4-12-14
Participents-Akatori Yamanaka RP -Akatori would leisurely stroll down her beloved village of Amegakre No Sato. Her stride was quick as she nimbly hoped over the puddle of crystal clear tears from the heavens, that would reflect the constant life and death of the village. She would hum a small tune that her father would always sing to her when she was young. It was too painful to remember the words, so the tune was the only piece she could be ok listening to. Her active mind would scramble her up as she walked, making her accidentally bump into a man walking with his young daughter.- Oh., um sorry.. -Aka would utter to him in a rash tone before picking up speed to her desitation. Today she had decided to work alone on an easy mission. She decided to help one of her regular customers today with a simple chore. His name was Shiro Shukaku. He was fairly aged man, just out of his prime. He was a peacefully villager, who had recently broken his foot at his job working at the Amegakure Bathhouse. Her mission was simple, Since Mr. Shukaku could barely walk, it was up to Akatori to walk his bulldog, Mushi for him. When Akatori finnally arrived at his house, the pair were outside under a canopy, watching the heavy clouds leak rain like they did constantly.- "Ah, Akatori! you look lovely today" -He would say with a eerie grin. Akatori was not dressed in her traditional ninja gear, but instead wore a purple bra that would connect to wrappings with cute star designs in them , that sat above her belly button. On top of this was a black crop top that drapped elegently around her shoulders. She sported black shorts that were skin tight and stopped high up, but were mostly covered by a silky purple skirt that layed down to her knees in the back and sides. The metal bars through her nose would shine as rain dripped of the bottom black bar. The outfit was completed by a pair of Ame colored sandals and fishnet knee socks. Aka's golden locks were worn down and stuck together as they got wetter by the second. She did not answer his comment but instead gave a bold smile and petite wave before dropping down to greet Mushi. She would rub his soft gray fur as he licked her cheek agressivly. With a snap, Akatori would swipe the rope leash from Mr.Shukaku and begin to tug the big 80lbs monster away to the streets- -As she dragged his lazy body through the street, he seemed to care little about excercise. But sadly, that would all change for Akatori in an instant. The.Damn.Rope.Broke. Sending the beast on a run down the street, dashing past puddles and eventually clinging onto the leg of an elderly man walking with a cane, humping him like a horny teenager of the twenty-first century.- -Akatori would not waste any extra energy. This day was a lazy one, and this mission was already becoming quite boring and taskful. As the poor old man cried out in fear, he would cling onto the side of the ramen stand, and shake his cane into the air like it was katana in the middle of a heated duel. As Akatori sped up slightly she would look down at the dog, as he looked up at her. His shiny eyes showed apologizes for his actions as he slowed down his rapid assult on the man, and dropped down to the ground, begging for mercy before her. A childish laugh would come out from Akatori's mouth- Why, haven't you been a very bad boy today? C'mon now let's get you home- Aka would squat down as the dog put his paws ontop of her shoulders. She would pick him up like the heavy boy he was and sling him over her shoulder. Within minutes, the beast began to snore loudly and let loose a slober that would foam out his mouth like a geyser. When Finnally reaching his home, Akatori would want to leave in a flash, in order to avoid the perverted man. Placing the sleeping dog down on the bench they sat on in the begining, Akatori would then run to the furthest point possible, and possibly to find an adult to report a possible pedophile.- End Result: Akatori walked the dog, and is now better aware of the nature of Mr.Shukaku......